thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Bojek
This story has been put on hold until further notice. Sorry for any inconveniences. Chapter 1 The mysterious jungles of Jydivia are no place to be trapped in. Bojek was running swiftly through the jungle, searching for the location of a distress call he had heard just minutes earlier. Now, it was hard to pick up any sort of sound at all. All around, strange Rahi were shrieking, a wild storm howled, and Bojek's head was flooded with thoughts, which seemed to be screaming endlessly at him. What was worse was that Bojek didn't know which way would lead him out of the jungle. In many ways, he was trapped. Thick droplets of dense rain pelted him and everything around him. The forceful, heavy drops of water stung as they smacked his body. "Hello? Who's out there?" Bojek called in hope to get a response from anyone, though his efforts to be heard over the ferocious mixture of noises was nearly useless. The rain began to fall even harder, and a fierce wind whipped and sent chills rippling down Bojek's spine. He put his head down, blocking his face from the rain, and trudged against the wind. He tried running, but he tripped over a tree stump and faceplanted into a wet puddle of murky mud. "Yuck!" he groaned, flicking the mud off of his kanohi Avohkii and hoisted himself back up onto his feet. After a moment of quick thinking, he realized that traveling on an open path wasn't going to help him in this condition. He dashed deeper into the forest, protected by the large, unmoving trunks of giant trees. He stood behind one to catch his breath. All of a sudden, he heard a barely audible sound, like a voice beckoning for him. "That must be the voice that called for help," Bojek muttered to himself. Even if it was the same voice from earlier, however, it would be impossible to determine where it was coming from. It was still heavily drowned out by echoing thunder booming through the jungle. He began to once again make his way forward, this time staying below a thick canopy of trees that gave him some sort of protection from the harsh weather. He looked up into the tops of all the trees in search of where the voice might be coming from. Still nothing. It was becoming darker and darker out, and any surviving light was blocked by the clouds. As he was walking, his leg became caught on something and, for the second time, he fell over. His chest slammed against a rock and every breath in his lungs were knocked out of him. He sat clutching his chest, curled up on the forest floor. When the air finally returned to him, Bojek lifted his head up and saw a some leaves and a thick vine. But somehow, they just didn't seem right.... The vine arose slowly from the ground and wrapped back around the tree. It sat in the branches for a moment, then flew down and whipped at Bojek. A cluster of plants on the ground began to lash out and smack the Toa. "What are these things?" he wondered as he unsheathed his silver blade. He swung it at a bush-like plant and cut it in half, watching the leaves squirm as if they were in pain. The plants had a mind of their own. "Daikau!" Bojek realized as he slashed more and more plants as they came for him. He swooshed the sword at a vine that shot forward at him, sending its remains squirming out into the rain. Yet no matter how many times Bojek hit a Daikau, more and more of the carnivorous plants seemed to be appearing. He glanced around for a solution. Just a few feet up into a tree, he spotted a thick root. The king, he thought. He hurried over to it and leaped at it, his blade high over his head. With a blast of strength, Bojek brought the blade down and sliced directly through the root. He landed and watched all around him. Now that the king root was dead, the rest of the Daikau in the area began to retreat and hide away under the dirt. Bojek continued walking again, sighing with a strange relief. Who would've thought that it was possible to be killed by plants? Chapter 2 Darak couldn't move. The tight rope restricted him from making even some of the slightest movements. The rain was becoming lighter, but it didn't seem to matter to him. It was still rain, and it was still causing trouble. He had tried calling for help quite a few times just minutes earlier,but no one had showed up at all yet, but he had heard a few responses to his calls. He hoped help would arrive soon. After all, he didn't want to be trapped in the jungle overnight. "Curse the stupid being who tied me up to this tree in the first place," Darak said to himself. Darak took notice of a rustling noise in the near background. He heard footsteps squishing upon the wet ground. A light figure emerged from behind a few trees, panting like he had been running the whole way here. Judging by the Avohkii that the figure wore, Darak guessed he was a Toa of Light. He can surely save me, Darak thought. Bojek was surprised to see a fellow Toa tied up in a tree. "What happened to you?" he asked as he approached the Toa. "Someone put me up here. He said that he was 'onto the next.' I don't know what he meant by that," Darak responded. Bojek carefully sliced the heavy strands of rope with his sword. The ropes fell and Darak jumped to the ground. He outstretched his limbs, glad to be free of his restraints. "Thanks," Darak said to Bojek. "I'm from the Order of Mata Nui. I'm Darak, Toa of Air." Bojek seemed confused. "If you are a Toa of Air, why didn't you summon your powers to fly away?" "The being that tied me up had some sort of weapon, a claw-like object, and drained my energy. I couldn't have used my element even if I wanted to." After hearing this, Bojek quickly summoned his mask's power a beam of light burst from the mask and into Darak's chest. The newfound energy shook him. "What did you do?" Darak asked. "I put some of my kanohi's energy into you," Bojek replied. Darak suddenly switched subjects. "So, who might you be?" he inquired. "I am Bojek, Toa of Light." Bojek started to think for a moment, searching his thoughts. What was he going to ask the other Toa? Then he suddenly remembered. "I wanted to ask," he started, "who was it that tied you up and left you here?" "He didn't say his name, but he didn't look like anyone in particular. He was a Shadow Panther, but he could stand and speak. And, he had two Matoran there with him." "Who were the Matoran?" Bojek asked, becoming more interested. "He called them Gaz and Kesol." Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in Bojek's head. "I think I know exactly who did this to you," he responded. Chapter 3 Chapter unfinished Characters *Bojek *Darak *Gaz *Kesol *A group of carnivorous Daikau plants Category:ToaInfinity Category:Stories